Story Of DSR3 Part 3
by SiswyELF
Summary: Story Of DSR3 Part 3


**[FF] Story Of DSR3 PART 3**

dsr3_Official

Author: Rae Sun ( SiswyELF9)

Genre: Comedy, Romance

Cast: ALL MEMBER DSR3(Difi,Wywy,Rieta,Ryn,Rynti) & ALL MEMBER THE Girls *fiction* (Feby,Melly,Silvia,Dewi)

Other cast: Niniv, Hendra, Man, EL, Ryan, Della

Note: Annyeong ,, Ada yang nunggu FF RaeSun ini gak*gak ada lah.. Kkekeke~ * Hehe.. Mianhae ne Chingu kalau di Part 1 sama 2 nya ketikan nya ada yang salah.. Jeongmal Mianhae. Mian kalau pendek...* Ini murni hasil pemikiran aku..

PLEASE NO BASH. AND PLEASE COMMENT NE ^^

Happy Reading~

***Rieta POV***

"Hiksss,, Hiksss Hikss Hikssss... Huaaaaa Kenapa bisa seperti ini.. maafkan kami.. aku janji kita akan pergi ke korea tapi bangunlah dulu wywy,,,, hiks hikss..." Tangis DSR3.

"Bagaimana bisa kau jadi pingsan DongSaeng.. Hiks Hiks.." Ucapku. "Lebih baik kita bawa dia ke Rumah Sakit saja" Ucap Man.

"iyaa.. Kajja ppali" Ucap Rynti.

Kami pun pergi ke Rumah Sakit..

Saat sampai di depan Rumah sakit,, tiba-tiba..

"Arghh.. Kepalaku Sakit.." Ucap Wywy yang tiba-tiba sadar.

"Wywy,, kau sudah sadar.. Wywy kami semua sangat khawatir padamu" Ucap Difi.

"Iya.." Ucap Wywy dan tiba-tiba wywy pingsan lagi. *hehehe*

"Bangun Saeng.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Sudah lah ,, kita bawa dia masuk.. Kajja ! " Ucap Man.

"MWO ! Dia lupa ingatan .. Ahh tidak.. Dokter ini semuaa tidak benar kan"

"Aniyo.. Dia benar-benar lupa ingatan.. Dan mungkin ini bisa hilang kalau kalian berusaha mengingatkan dia tentang masa lalunya bersama kalian" Ucap Dokter .

"Kira-kira ini akan berapa lama Dok" Ucap Rieta.

"1 Minggu,, tapi kalau kalian tidak mengingatkan masa lalunya mungkin tidak akan sembuh" Ucap Dokter.

"Ohh gitu Dok,, baiklah.. Kamsahamnida Dok.. Nanti akan saya sampai kan juga pada teman-teman.. Annyeong" Ucap Rieta.

***Difi POV***

Aku melihat Rieta Eonni Keluar dari Ruang Dokter.

"Eonni Bagaimana kata Dokter nya ? Apa Wywy Gwaenchana ? " Ucapku.

"Iya,, Apa kata Dokter nya Eon " Ucap Man Penasaran.

"Niniv sama Hendra mana ? Perasaan tadi mereka ikut deh " Ucap Rieta Eonni seperti mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa ya pada Rieta eonni.. Kok jadi seperti ini sih" Batinku.

"Mereka pamit pulang,, mungkin besok akan ke sini lagi.. " Ucap Ryn.

"Ne.. Hmm,, semuanya aku minta kalian keluar dari ruang wywy dulu ne aku mau ngomong sama kalian soal wywy. Kalau di sini aku takut membangunkan wywy nanti" Ucap Rieta berusaha untuk tidak sedih.

"baiklah" Ucapku.

Kami pun keluar dari ruangan dan Rieta Eonni mulai berbicara.

"Kata Dokter Wywy tidak bisa mengingat apapun,, Wywy bisa sembuh sampai 1 Minggu kalau kita mengingatkan masa lalu nya,, tapi kalau kita tidak mengingatkan mungkin dia tidak akan sembuh. Jadi aku mohon pada kalian.. Bantu Wywy untuk mengingat masa lalu nya" Ucap Rieta. "MWO ? Ahh Aniyo Aniyo.. Eonni pasti berbohongkan ? Eonni bilang pada kita semua kalau eonni hanya berbohong.. Bilang eonni.. Hiks.. Hiks" Tangis semua member DSR3, Man dan El pun ikut sedih. Apalagi Man,, dia pasti sangat sedih sekali karena yeojachingu nya sedang sakit.. Aigoo aku tidak tega melihat mereka seperti ini.. Huftt.. Baiklah aku akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku supaya Wywy Saeng Magnae sembuh.

"Aniyo~ aku tidak bohong saeng Percayalah padaku,, kalian harus yakin kalau Magnae kita bisa sembuh.. Sudahlah Uljima" Ucap Rieta Eonni menenangkan kami.

"iya sudahlah Chagi, Difi, Rynti, Rieta dan Man Uljima.. Kita pasti bisa mengingatnya lagi. Kajja kembali masuk" Ucap El.

"Aww.. Kepalaku sakit sekali. Hah ? Dimana aku ? Eon_Eonni. Waeyo kalian menangis ? Dan terjadi apa denganku ?" Ucap Wywy yang baru saja sadar.

"SAENG ! Ini beneran kau kan.. Kata Dokter kemungkinan kau tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi ? SAENG,, aku senang kau sadar" Ucap Rieta. "Saeng,, kami janji kami akan membawamu ke Korea, tapi cepatlah sembuh ne saeng" Ucap Ryn.

"Ahh.. Eonni.. Gwaenchana,, kalau sudah Lulus SMA baru kita pergi ke sana. Dan aku baik-baik saja eon.. Tapi aku hanya ingat sebelum aku pingsan kepalaku terbentur mobil.. Dan setelah nya tidak tau" Ucap Wywy.

"Ne.. Difi, Rynti, Man cepat panggil Dokter sekarang biar wywy di periksa dulu" Ucap Ryn.

"Sipp" Ucap Mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian Dokter pun datang untuk mengecek keadaan Wywy.

"Dok,, dia ingat kami.. Tapi kenapa dokter bilang dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun" Ucap Difi kepada Dokter.

"iya.. Mian.. Saya salah kasih informasi. Wywy cuma terbentur, jadi mungkin kadang Kepala nya bisa sakit sesaat" Ucap Dokter sambil memeriksa Wywy.

"Apa dia bisa sembuh ?" Ucap Man cemas.

"Molla,, mungkin tidak" Ucap Dokter yang sudah selesai mengecek wywy.

"Ya sudah saya kembali dulu, Wywy sudah bisa pulang sekarang. Kalau kepalanya kadang-kadang sakit silahkan hubungi saya. Ini kartu nama saya" Ucap Dokter"Ne,, Gomawo Dokter" Ucap Rynti.

_Difi pov end

'1 Bulan kemudian'

***Wywy POV* **

Hari ini aku dan yang lainnya libur, tiba-tiba.

Aku melihat Man Oppa sedang keluar dari Dorm DSR3 bersama dengan Rieta dan Difi. Aku rasa Rieta eonni dan Difi eonni semakin dekat dengan Man Oppa.. Jujur,, aku tidak suka mereka dekat dengan NamjaChinguku.

"KYA,, OPPAAAA... Oppa mau kemana ?" Ucapku kesal.

"Chagi,, Oppa di ajak ke Mall dengan Eonnimu ini.. Gwenchana ?" Ucap Man Oppa.

Huh.. Aku tau mereka ingin aku putus dengan Man Oppa.. Yah aku tau mereka sahabatku tapi mereka tidak boleh dekat dengan man oppa seenaknya.

"Eobseo(tidak tau) Oppa" Ucapku dengan sangat kesal.

"Chagi"

"Molla .. Terserah kau" Ucapku kali ini aku benar-benar kesal padanya.

"Ya sudahlah aku pergi Chagi. Bye"

Aku tidak membalas ucapannya.. Aku sangat bosan..

"Ahh.. Eonni,, Oppa Jalan-jalan yukk" Ucapku.

"hmm,, Mian saeng,, eonni ingin bersama el oppa saja.. Mian ne saeng" Ucap Ryn.

"NE.. Aku pergi dulu BYE" Ucapku..

_Wywy POV end

***El POV***

"Ryn kenapa kau bilang begitu tadi.." Ucapku.

"Aniyo~ Tapi oppa aku tidak enak bilang seperti itu dengan magnae" Ucap Ryn.

"Ahh.. Sudahlah.. Kajja berangkat" Ucapku.

_SKIPP_

"Kira-kira Wywy pergi ke mana yaa" Ucap Ryn.

"Molla,, Oh ya apa kau tidak heran Eonni mu Rieta dan Saengmu Difi sekarang seperti dekatin Man" Ucapku.

"ne oppa.. Waeyo ne ? Ahh OMO! RYNTI SAENG KITA TINGGAL DI KAMAR.. Baiklah ku sms saja dia. Kalau pintu tidak di kunci dan semua sedang jalan" Ucapnya yang langsung sms Rynti.

"Sudah Di sms ?"

"yaa"

"Terus kita kemana lagi ? Masa cuma duduk di Taman sa_ Hey Chagi lihatlah itu ! Bukankah itu Wywy sedang apa dia menangis di taman.. Kajja kita kesana" Ucapku.

"Ne Oppa Ppali" Ucap Ryn.

Kami berlari mendatangi Wywy dan akhirnya sampai juga, aku melihat Wywy sedang menangis seperti ada masalah berat.

"OMO ! Saeng Waeyo kau" Ucap Ryn.

"ahh eonni.. Aniyo eonni Gwaenchana" Ucap Wywy.

_el pov end

***Rynti POV***

Aku mendapatkan sms dari Ryn, aku membaca nya.

'Rynti mianhae aku meninggalkan mu sendirian di dorm. Semua nya sedang jalan, dorm tidak di kunci'

Aissh menyebalkan sekali dia.. huftt..

_rynti pov end

*AUTHOR POV*

"Sudahlah.. Ceritakan pada oppa dan eonni" Ucap El.

"Ne.. Gomawo.. Tapi coba eonni lihat ke Taman belakang yang paling ujung" Ucap Wywy. El dan Ryn pun menoleh ke belakang, Dan

"OMO ! Dugaan oppa benar mereka jadi 'NAPPEUN' .. Aku tidak boleh menangis.. Aku yakin dsr3 tidak akan bubar karena masalah ini saja" Ucap Ryn.

"kajja oppa Biar kita datangin mereka" Ucap Ryn.

"ANDWAE .. Biarlah eon.. Aku tidak ma_ aww eonni kepalaku sakit eonni.. Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan yang di bilang dokter 1 bulan lalu.. Eonni kepalaku sakit..hiks.. Hiks" Ucap Wywy. Dan tiba-tiba Wywy pingsan..

"OMO ! Kenapa masalah nya JADI SERUMIT INI.. LAMA LAMA AKU BISA MATI.. OPPA CEPAT BAWA Wywy ke Mobil.. Aku akan mendatangi mereka" Ucap Ryn.

"Baiklah" Ucap El.

El pun membawa wywy ke mobil. Dan Ryn menyusul Rieta dan Difi.. Setelah sampai. Ryn langsung marah.

"MAN OPPA.. APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI ? Wywy Pingsan karena penyakit nya dan KARENA MELIHAT KALIAN.. Kau tau ? hmm " Ucap Ryn mengomel.

"MWO ! Dimana dia ? Ryn,, aku hanya menemani Rieta dan Difi saja di sini" Ucap Man.

"JEONGMAL ? Tapi bukankah Rieta dan Difi sedang berusaha mendekatin Kau Man.. Aku tidak tau kenapa mereka jadi seperti itu" Ucap Ryn.

"MWO ? Dugaanku benar .. Hahahaha.. Kalian Jeongmal Daebak ! Melukai perasaan saeng kalian sendiri.. APA MAU KALIAN ? Hah ?" Ucap Man.

"DASAR MENYEBALKAN" Ucap Difi dan Rieta.

"RYN ! Cepat kemari,, Wywy sudah sadar" Teriak El.

"NE SEBENTAR !" Balas Ryn..

"EONNI SEBENARNYA ADA APA DENGANMU ? Dan kau juga saeng ada Apa ?" Ucap Ryn.

"Eonni,, Mianhae.." Ucap Difi.

"Saeng,, aku_ aku ingin kalian pindah sementara ke New York.. Kasihan Wywy.. Ak_ aku akan menjaga Magnae kita.. Tinggal lah di sana dulu selama 1 Tahun dan sekolahlah dulu di sana.. Mianhae.. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak menginginkan kalian pergi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.. Hiks.. Hiks" Ucap Ryn dan akhirnya Ryn menangis.

"Sa_saeng mi_mia_mianhae karena aku tidak bisa menjadi Leader yang baik. Saeng kami janji kami tidak akan melukai perasaan magnae lagi. Tapi izinkan kami tetap ada disini. Jebal" Ucap Rieta sedih.

"Iya eonni, jebal" Ucap Difi memohon.

"Mianhae.. aku tidak_" ucapan Ryn terpotong karena Wywy datang.

"Aku ingin kalian berada disini, tapi kalau kau melukaiku lagi. Mianhae kau tak kan pernah ku maafkan" Ucap Wywy.

"Tapii saeng_"

"Sudahlah cukup. Jangan bikin DSR3 jadi seperti ini, Ok " Ucap Wywy

"Ok.." Ucap mereka bersamaan termasuk El, entah sejak kapan dia berdiri di situ, yang jelas mereka sudah berbaikan.

_Author POV end

***SchooL***

"Mwo, hari ini lomba dance nya ! kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin sih Della" Ucap Rieta pada Della.

"Mianhae,, aku kira kau sudah tau" Ucapnya

"Yasudahlah"

Rieta menghampiri DSR3.

"DSR3 hari ini lomba dance nya"

"Mwoooooooo..."

"ne.. bagaimana ?"

"Gwenchana Eon,, kita ke lapangan yukk,, sepertinya sudah mulai.. kitaa dance lagu Friendship kan.. Hwaiting DS" Ucap Ryn.

"R3" balas DSR3.

DSR3 kini sudah berada di lapangan dan DSR3 melihat The Girls tampil dengan bagus, sangat bagus.

"Sekarang giliran DSR3... Ayo maju ke panggung DSR3 !" Ucap sang MC, Ryan, Niniv, dan Hendra.

"Kyaa.. aigooo... kita sudah di panggil. Kajja !" Ucap Rieta.

Saat DSR3 sudah memulai dance, para penggemar di sekolah berteriak.

"Aigoooooooooooo DSR3... SARANGHAEYOOOOOOOOOOO... "

"SEMANGAT DSR3 !" Teriak NEF(fans DSR3).

"Hah ? bagaimana bisa penampilan mereka lebih bagus dari The Girls... aigoo Feby bagaimana ini " Ucap Silvia The Girls.

"Molla" Balas Feby The Girls.

DSR3 sudah selesai dance. Dan pemenangnya pun akan segera di umumkan.

"Naneun Dugeun dugeun eonni" Ucap Difi ada Rieta.

"Ne,,berdoa saja supaya kita menang" Ucap Rieta.

"iyaa eonni, mudahan saja" Balas Difi.

"PEMENANGNYAAAAAAA ADAAAAALAHHHH ... DSR3... SELAMAT DSR3. INI MEMBUKTIKAN KALAU FANS KALIAN LEBIH BANYAK DARI THE GIRLS" Ucap Hendra.

TBC_ Next Part.

NB: Mianhae kalau membosankan... Dan jangan lupa Comment yaa... Geurigo aku ingin ngucapin terima kasih buat teman teman sekelasku yang sudah baca ff ini.. Terima kasih juga atas Dukungannya.. Terutama Della dan Silvia.. Gomawo Ne Chingu *kekeke.. *

Please Comment and NO BASH !

Sampai jumpa di FF ku selanjutnya ^^


End file.
